The present invention relates to the transmission of rotation in a single direction to an output member regardless of the direction of rotation of an input member. Further, the invention relates to a novel means for reversing the directional rotation of the output member.
The transmission of reciprocating rotation into a unidirectional output has been accomplished in previous devices. Further, these devices have provided for the reversal of the rotation of this unidirectional output. U.S. Pat. Nos. 799,946; 1,262,772 and 3,580,228 show various arrangements of such transmissions.
The present invention provides for the conversion of multidirectional input into a single directional output and the reversal of this output direction in a very simple arrangement with relatively few moving parts. This arrangement also provides for output and input rotation on a common axis. One application of this arrangement is in hand tools used for rotating objects.
One object of the present invention is to provide a transmission which converts multidirectional input into a unidirectional output.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and novel reversing means for reversing the direction of rotation of the output member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a transmission having coaxial input and output member axes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transmission which rotates an output member at a faster rate of rotation than the rate of rotation of the input member.
The above objects are achieved by constructing a transmission having a first means for rotating the output member in a first direction in response to a first directional rotation of an input member and which does not drive the output member in response to a second direction of rotation of the input member. A second means is provided for rotating the output member in the first direction in response to a second direction of rotation of the input member, and this means does not drive the output member in response to the first direction of rotation of the input member. The axis of rotation of the input member and the axis of rotation of the output member are coaxial. A third means is provided for changing the direction of rotation of the output member to a second direction regardless of the direction of rotation of the input member.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.